Misaki, el pequeño seductor
by kmil-chan
Summary: Usagi es quien siempre está encima de Misaki, besándolo o haciéndole cualquier cosa perversa. ¿Es un pervertido o el chico hace algo para invitarlo? UsamixMisaki OneShot


Misaki, el pequeño seductor.

UsamixMisaki

Junjou Romantica no me pertenece sino a la autora Nakamura Shungiku

.

Esto simplemente ocurre ante la intensa mirada del gran escritor de renombre Usami Akihiko. Desde hace un par de años vive junto a su novio, el cual ama con locura y jamás pierde de vista. Por su obsesión de observarlo siempre fue que se dio cuenta de lo coqueto que era. Así es, su novio, Takahashi Misaki, es un pequeño seductor.

Desde que empezaron a salir, cuando el chico se dio cuenta que de verdad estaban saliendo, descubrió su talento natural oculto. Y estaba seguro que ni siquiera él mismo era consciente de lo que hacía. Las extrañas mañanas en las que no dormían juntos el chico siempre se cambiaba la ropa con la puerta abierta. Pero solamente empezaba a hacerlo en cuanto se escuchaban los pasos del escritor al baño. La puerta no estaba completamente abierta pero lo estaba lo suficiente para invitarlo a observar.

El chico empezaba con la camisa, quitándosela por arriba de su cabeza y estirándose un poco. Después desabrochaba su pantalón y moviendo la cintura lo dejaba lentamente en el suelo. Se agachaba a recoger la ropa que se había quitado y después se ponía la ropa limpia. El muchacho nunca se daba la vuelta cuando se cambiaba la ropa, pero era obvio que él había abierto la puerta. Cuando el espectáculo terminaba, Usami regresaba a su habitación fingiendo arreglarse para el día. Tras terminar de arreglarse, baja a descubrir su desayuno listo. Ahí era donde ocurría la segunda seducción del día. Misaki atoraba su cabello con algunas pinzas y lo acomodaba ágilmente de la misma manera todos los días. Además, casualmente su dedo o su brazo se llenaban de alguna salsa que él se limpiaba lamiendo. Seguía concentrado en preparar la comida pero su lengua viajaba hábilmente por sobre su piel.

"No te quedes parado ahí Usagi-san, llevare la comida a la mesa en un segundo."-siempre volteaba a verlo con un dedo adentro de su boca.

Usaba todo su autocontrol para no atacarlo todos los días. Terminando la comida, el chico se levantaba para limpiar la cocina y después se iba a la universidad. Finalmente podía descansar sin sentir la necesidad de echarse un balde de agua fría encima para calmarse. Aunque a media mañana iba a la habitación del chico donde su aroma reinaba… y casualmente la camisa que se había quitado en la mañana estaba sobre el colchón. Invitándolo a tomarla recordando la escena de la mañana.

Cuando regresaba de la universidad preparaba la comida y después de limpiar la cocina, usualmente trabajaban en silencio en el estudio o el comedor. En ocasiones el chico se agarraba el cabello de nuevo y una pluma adornaba su boca. Distraídamente paseaba uno de sus dedos por su cuello cuando leía o escribí algo y eso le ponía la piel de gallina. De nuevo, el escritor tenía que hacer un enorme control para no lanzarse encima de él.

Por la noche siempre tomaban un poco de té mirando la televisión. Se sentaban un poco alejados pero terminaban sentados hombro con hombro. El chico se levantaba a hacer cualquier cosa y cuando regresaba se sentaba más cerca de él. Durante ese tiempo hablaban también sobre cualquier tema, el aparato solo funcionaba como ruido de fondo. Misaki jamás desviaba la mirada de él y siempre lo veía a los ojos. Ponía la misma mirada que tenía cada vez que se besaban. Incluso se lamía los labios en intervalos invitándolo a besarlo. Rozaba su piel con sus manos distraídamente cuando le pasaba la taza o alguna otra cosa. Pero el escritor nunca cedía a sus invitaciones.

Al principio le había costado mucho comprender la extraña forma de coquetear del chico, pero con cada día que pasaba se había dado cuenta de que lo hacía "sin querer queriendo." Y si no cedía, los ataques se volvían más constantes. No se quejaba, para nada. Simplemente quería ser capaz de observar a su amante y poder abrazarlo disfrutando de su cercanía. Pero cuando finalmente lograba tenerlo en sus brazos, su cintura siempre estaba preparada. Cada que se abrazaban, su cintura se movía en círculos y de adelante hacía atrás. Sin importar si el agarre venía de frente o la espalda. Y cuando terminaban de besarse siempre recargaba su boca a la altura de su oído aventándole aire caliente con su aliento. Normalmente aquí era donde se rendía y tomaba el tentador cuerpo del chico. Cuando tenían relaciones, Misaki era el primero en mover la cadera. Se abrazaba a su cuello aun respirándole sobre su oreja. Decía su nombre con una voz llena de súplica que podía escuchar cada vez que lo veía. Y los gemidos que daba siempre llevaban su nombre como el canto de una sirena invitándolo a ahogarse en él.

Incluso dormido siempre se acomodaba entre sus brazos para dormir. Como parte del juego, Usami solamente tenía permitido hacer algo una vez al día. Si intentaba tentar a su suerte, Misaki cambiaba su actitud a una más fría y sin contacto alguno. Pero, como dije anteriormente, Usami no se quejaba. Cada mes había una selección de seducción nueva elegida por el chico.

Claro, siempre que el escritor actuara según los deseos del chico fingiendo desconocer las coqueterías de este.

"Eres un pervertido Usagi-san."

Le decía el chico apretándose aún más hacia él.

"Si, el pervertido soy yo."

Con una sonrisa de lado, Misaki recorría la distancia que los separaba y se dejaba besar por le pervertido e insaciable novio que tenían. Quien no hacía otra cosa más que cumplir los deseos de su pequeño seductor.

.

.

.

Jeje escribí esto ayer por la noche n.n Siempre pienso que Usagi es quien aborda a Misaki pero… solamente complace a su "inocente" novio :3

Espero les guste.


End file.
